


Door Closer

by satisfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, please don't question why Levi was even allowed to stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/satisfiction
Summary: Levi and Erwin have sex while talking about work.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Door Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Türabschließer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648290) by [Satisfiktion (satisfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/Satisfiktion). 



They are Erwin's favorite documents, _door closers_. So secret that they end up in the fireplace as soon as they are read. So secret that he can retreat to his office and lock out the world for a few hours.

–

It happens right the first time Erwin locks the door behind them. They stand shoulder to shoulder, bent over the desk. Their forearms rub against each other, again – was that really an accident? – their hands collide, neither of them pulls them back. A thumb stroking the back of one hand. Then his hand is on Levi's cheek and Levi's hand is in his hair and a moment later he looks up at Levi from his knees and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Levi's cheeks are flushed, his hair a little messy, beautiful, not a sight for a superior. A silent moment, halting. What should he say to Levi? The world is unhinged. Erwin holds his breath. Levi touches his hand.

"Switch the positions of my squad and Mike’s and let Four-Eyes ride ahead. We're well-rehearsed. The newcomers would only get in our way anyway." Erwin exhales, the world snaps back into place.

–

It becomes a kind of ritual. When Levi walks into his office with one of _these_ documents and locks the door behind him, Erwin is usually half-hard before the documents slap down on the table in front of him.

–

Levi swings himself onto the edge of the desk. Erwin hangs his jacket over the back of the chair, pushes up his sleeves, miserable heat. Sits down.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"On the contrary." Erwin moves closer in his chair, between Levi's legs, leans his head against his stomach. It is surprisingly soft. He nestles into it. Levi smells of detergent and soap. Lowers his cheek to Levi's thigh.

"Old man, we've got work to do," Levi says, but his legs slip a little further apart.

–

Usually, it doesn't take long then, and they end up right here - Levi on his lap, hands appreciatively on his biceps. Damn right he looks good. He turns the page.

"Urgent?" Levi murmurs against his chest.

"I'm afraid so." He moves his hips a little, Levi's fingers wrapping tighter around his arms. I wonder if he's getting bruises. _Good_. "Looks like the military police are trying to siphon off our funds." Seemingly lost in thought, Levi rolls his hips against Erwin's.

"Is that secured?" _That voice_. A warm tingle spreads through his abdomen, but patience, concentration, they have work to do.

"Not really. It's nothing but a bunch of dodgy meetings. Wall religion here, nobility there... Nothing we can nail them down with." Levi stopped moving, thinking.

"But we know who's in on it?" Erwin releases his hand from Levi's glorious bottom to brush the hair out of his forehead. Levi nestles his face in his hand.

"I doubt that's all of them. If we poke the snake's nest now, someone will probably bite us from behind."

"So wait and see? How much time do we have?" Erwin mentally tallies their resources. Even if they push the next mission...

"Probably not enough to keep things moving at this rate."

–

At first, the way Levi carefully folds each of his clothes almost drives him crazy. By now he's older, more patient, watching devoutly as Levi bends down to undo the straps – _that back_ – finally just standing there in a shirt that's a little too big. Perfection. Levi runs his hand through his hair. "So, what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours now? A trap?"

"Maybe." His hands absently run over Levi's shoulders, the defined torso under the fabric.

–

They're attuned. Levi doesn't even have to look as he reaches behind him into the desk drawer for the bottle of oil. The soft _pop_ of the cork as he pours it over his hand, wraps it around Erwin. Erwin groans, sinks further back in the chair.

"You know I'll drown them all in the river if it helps us?" A broad smile parts Erwin's lips. Staying professional.

"Please don't do that."

"I could rip out their fingernails first until they sign their inheritance over to the Survey Corps."

"How subtle."

"Do you really think anyone will mess with us after that?"

"And instead of living in fear of the Titans, live in fear of Levi the ruthless?"

"If they have any brains in their heads..."

"I'm not prepared to let you take that title without a fight."

Levi's hand is warm, and slippery, and wonderful. Erwin's breath quickens.

–

Levi has his arms wrapped around him, his cheek resting on his shoulder, and is reading from the documents behind his back.

"...the stupid bitch Schneider met with military police squad leader Oberberg, at least three times, in the last two weeks before she withdrew her funds."

"Mhm...," Erwin makes, moving his fingers. Levi presses himself towards him.

"This Oberberg seems to have a problem with us in general. Voted against an increase in the defense budget at the last three meetings." Paper rustles.

"And he was also one of the guys who wouldn't let our supply squad through to Trost... ah fuck, yes!" Around Erwin's fingers, it's hot and tight. He kisses the back of Levi's neck.

"...Hey, Erwin. Isn't that Oberberg the asswipe with the mustache?"

"The one with the crumbs...?" Levi shudders on his lap. Erwin pats his back.

"By now I'm sure a few rats have their nests in it. If titans had mustaches like that, I would have become a farmer."

"That would indeed be a huge waste." He kisses Levi's neck up to the hairline. Soap and sweat. A third finger. Levi moans softly.

"Okay?" asks Erwin.

"Don't stop." For a while, only their breaths are in the office. In Erwin's mind, glowing wires stretch between people, events, places.

–

"What if," Levi asks, a little out of breath, riding Erwin's fingers, "If we spread a rumor. That we're broke. Watch who's banging the drum against emergency aid. Would be a strong argument, the destruction of the Survey Corps right in front of us." Erwin mutters against Levi's neck.

"Thought about that too, but we'll get the wrong people that way. I'm sure there'll be some who are neutral towards us but have no interest in carrying such an economically run-down force." Moving his fingers, Levi makes a wonderful noise. _That voice..._

"...I could pay visits to some of them and ask them directly."

"You're too valuable to risk your life for something like that. We're not that desperate yet."

"Is that the commander talking, or are you being fucking unprofessional right now?"

"Me? Unprofessional?" Erwin wiggles his fingers. Levi squirms.

"Ahhh- in any case... keep your filthy paws still or I'll hand your ass to you."

"Yes, squad leader, Sir."

"So, scrape your brains out of the gutter and listen to me. Schneider. Neumann. Chambre. Shoemaker - wait a minute, Shoemaker also had contacts to Oberberg..." Paper rustles. _All of them old military police families._

"...And Oberberg is subordinate to Julietta Pesco," Erwin adds thoughtfully, spreading his fingers. Levi shivers.

–

They pause as someone passes in the corridor. "Shit, sometimes I expect someone to barge in here," Levi says. Erwin shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm sure we look gorgeous."

"Pervy old fuck." Erwin laughs. Levi glares up at him, not quite serious but dangerous enough to make him tingle. "Your fucking obsession with my ass is going to get us court-martialled."

"Hey, if we were both discharged, we could do it whenever we wanted..."

"...in some shitty underground alley where we'd end up after our social decline," Levi cuts him off.

"So unromantic. You wouldn't even put up with banishment for me?" Levi rises from his hand.

"Do you have the slightest idea how _unhygienic_ it is down there?" His hand intertwines with Erwin's that was in it a moment ago. Erwin's heart flutters _._

–

"Wait, let me..." Erwin wets himself with the oil. Levi waits, then lets himself sink onto him. It's tight and hot and slippery and –

Little by little, Levi takes him in. Now they are both breathing heavily.

"Erwin. Two-thirds of the survey corps think of you when they're fucking themselves. If they knew how good your cock felt, there'd be more."

"Surely not-" Erwin's voice almost breaks "– as long as they have you standing in front of them." They kiss, Levi licking hotly into his mouth, their noses bumping together, Levi's hands digging into his back, paper crackling. Levi is completely down on him, their lips parting, a thread of saliva breaking.

"Okay?"

"I'm not made of glass." Erwin moves his hips. Slowly, they’ve got time. "Who else?" Levi picks up the documents again.

"I don't know what this shit tells us. Look for yourself." Levi hands the papers back to him. They are crumpled, smeared with oil and sweat. _Wonderful_. He reads. Slow, deep thrusts – fuck, he feels so good. Levi's barely audible moans are challenging, _distracting_.

–

The sun is bright in the immaculate sky, he's reading and they're having slow, slow sex. Maybe, if they're slow enough, they can stop time.

–

"I need a drink." Levi slides off his lap – ah, cold – walks over to the carafe on the small table, pours himself some water. "Do you want some?" Erwin nods. The shirt sticks to Levi's sweaty body. Erwin stands up, stretches. They drink. Levi comes back, Erwin lifts him onto the desk. Spreads him out on his stomach, over the documents.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asks Levi, his cheek on the desktop, his eyes anxiously fixed on the piles of documents beside him.

"I don't care. I want you." Levi groans, stretching towards Erwin. He is still hard, heavy, oily. Slowly he slides back inside Levi. It's like coming home. He lays his cheek against Levi's. Murmurs in his ear, "So we can both look at the documents." Levi makes a noise that sounds like a snort but breaks off halfway through and becomes a shaky breath as Erwin fucks into him. Slow and deep and hard.

"Keep reading to me," Erwin whispers.

"Miserable... sadist," Levi gasps but picks the sheets off the table with trembling fingers. "Okay... fuck, Erwin... Schneider and Sgviesdovski have... ah... direct contact with royalty." The tremor in his voice drives Erwin right into his bones.

"Go on."

"Oh my god. Erwin... I... shit. Chambre, Neumann and Shoemaker, Elisa and Will Shoemaker and their... ha... fucking kids. Charlotte and Henry... God, don't stop!"

"I got you, Levi. You're doing so well. Can you keep reading?"

"Those bastards have... have all... Fucking shit Erwin, slow down or I'll fucking soil all your documents!" Erwin laughs to himself but pauses. Fucking master of self-discipline. Then onwards. Carefully.

"They all have family members in the military police," Levi says.

"No one in the survey corps, I take it?"

"The Shoemakers have an adopted son... in the... wall garrison."

"I see." It will probably be inevitable to talk to Pixis in the long run.

"I think we should definitely talk to that wanker Oberberg, he...ah...Erwin I..."

"It's okay, Levi. Come for me."

–

They're the best documents because they mean paper crinkling, Levi's body rubbing on the wood, tight and hot and slippery. Because Levi tries to push the documents to safety, and Erwin slides his hand under his belly and Levi comes until it overflows and drips onto the table. And Erwin snuggles against the warm body, kissing Levi's temple, wondering what he did to deserve this, because no one in this Titan-infested world should feel so... _at home_.

–

Levi's voice sends a warm shiver down his spine. "You don't have to ask every time, shit. Fuck me, take what you need." Erwin presses Levi against him, one hand on his belly, still full of warm fluid, the other he wraps gently around his throat, not to squeeze but just because he _could_ and Levi's swallow feels the vibrations as Levi moans. The slapping of flesh. He feels warm oil running down between her legs, but it doesn't matter. Levi beneath him is wonderful, shirt riding up, back – _God, that back_ – exposed, cheeks rosy, hair a mess, an expression of complete relaxation. And Erwin can't take it anymore – two thrusts, one, and he trembles, and sinks onto Levi's back, comes inside him. Levi reaches over himself, combs through Erwin's hair. For a while, they just lie there. Thoughts glow in his head. Noble houses, council meetings, favors never honored. Eventually, Levi crawls away from him, turns onto his back, into a semi-upright position. Erwin struggles not to spill Levi's cum all over the documents. Oil runs down their legs.

"Sorry, Levi, let me clean this..."

Levi takes Erwin's hand in his, lifts it to his lips, licks it out.

"What did your genius brain hatch this time?" he asks, licking. Erwin feels as if his stomach is in free fall. Knees go weak. He must sit down.

–

If he's lucky – _ha_ – his genius brain hasn't hatched anything at this point, or something incomplete, and he ends up in his chair, bent far over Levi on the tabletop, his legs over his shoulders, hands clasped on his perfect belly, his cock in his mouth. Like the first time they – they don't talk about it, that would make it strangely official, raise the question of what they are actually doing here, destroy the fragile balance of the world, of their routine.

"... Baker got a mysterious visitor in a military cloak – with no visible garrison affiliation, what else – at four in the morning."

"Mhm," Erwin makes, and the vibration seems good – what is he kidding himself, he knows it's good – and Levi's legs quiver. Erwin leans forward further. Looks up at him. Levi moistens his lips. Struggles to turn the stack of papers over one-handed. Erwin helps him, feels Levi nudge the back of his throat.

"Fuck Erwin. Do you have any idea how hot it is to get your dick sucked by your commander, on his own desk?" Erwin shrugs innocently, tickling Levi with his tongue – he's gorgeous, and Levi knows it, and he knows it. "There seems to be a lot riding on this tailor, and on Oberberg. But what goes out from whom? And some don't fit the pattern. For example, what about that fucking Eric's... fuck yes!" Erwin strokes Levi's stomach with his thumb.

"Hey, Erwin." There is silence for a moment. "We had an Ericsson on the last recruit list too." 

–

Then Levi half hangs off the tabletop to help him rummage through the card index in the drawers under the desk. E – Ericsson, there he is.

"Levi, you're the fucking genius here...", Erwin mumbles, flicking through the file. Levi is lying on the tabletop, his feet in the air.

"No, I haven't the faintest idea what that means."

"But I do." Erwin starts pacing the office, glances flying over the file. "Remember the banquet?"

"As if I could forget that filthy event..."

"I met an Ericsson there. Started goading the survey corps after a few glasses. Nanaba dropped that they sent their disgraced son to us." That steep crease on Levi's forehead, adorable. "And this guy was hanging around Oberberg-hell-mustache." It's all falling into place in his head.

–

Levi helps him think. It's work – mostly –because after they both know what to do next, there's no real reason to kiss Levi almost senseless and rub up against each other until Erwin comes between them and Levi on his face – and Erwin loves it – but they do it anyway.

–

They burn the documents, stare into the flames, Levi's head on his shoulder. Soon they will return to their subordinates, completely obviously fucked through, claiming that the sweat and red faces come from the summer fireplace. But not yet. Erwin puts an arm around Levi. Whatever this is, it can stay that way. And from the way Levi snuggles up to him, he feels the same. He is reading highly classified documents. It will be possible to do without them for a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so hard to find a colloquial, gender-neutral term for masturbation. English can be a weird language. Props to 1997TaraSchubert for helping!


End file.
